shinzabanshofandomcom-20200214-history
Hajun
Mara Papiyas (マーラ・パーピーヤス, Māra pāpīyasu), mostly known as Hajun (波旬, Hajun) is the Sixth Heaven and the true main antagonist of Kajiri Kamui Kagura. Backstory Over 8000 years ago, during the era of the Fifth Heaven, the Samsara Vartin cult decided to try to supplant it with a new god. Purchasing a boy that did not react to outside stimuli, they gave this boy the divine title Hajun before mummifying him while he was still alive and burying him within a five-fold mausoleum that didn't allow a sliver of light to penetrate it. But Hajun's soul was far more powerful than the cult realized. The world or its sensations did not matter to him and he only sought the feeling of solitude. But the phantom sensation of the twin brother he absorbed in his mother's womb, simply known as the Tumor, continued to irritate him. Thus this embodiment of self-love and narcissism began to lash out as his soul ascended to godhood. Mistaking the feeling of his twin brother's remnants for the touch of the Fifth Heaven, he forcibly seized the Throne and slaughtered Marie, Reinhard and Mercurius before any of them could react, sparing only Ren (but that was only because he was too absorbed in his narcissism to even acknowledge Ren's existence). From then on he continuously attempted to enact his Law to achieve total isolation, with his efforts only being halted by Ren's, now known as Tenma Yato's, law. Kajiri Kamui Kagura 8000 years later, Hajun's influence was still felt across Ashihara no Nakatsukuni, especially its western half, Shinshuu, where people still lived. Affected by Hajun's law, the people only cared for themselves. Despite this, the Eastern Expedition was assembled for the purpose of taking down the Yatsukahagi, unknowing of their true purpose or Hajun. Yakou Madara would be hijacked by Hajun and turned into a Sensory, being granted a Heveanly Eye and his own Taikyoku, only to have them taken away by Hajun after his fight, and death, against Tenma Ootake. Once Tenma Yato is killed, Hajun's law resumed. Nakanoin Reizen, being a man who embodied the Way of the Tengu, became Hajun's Sensory and devoted himself to the new Heaven, leading to a fight between him and Habaki. As Reizen starts to lose, Hajun calls him trash and casts him aside as well, ultimately cementing Reizen's death. The Eastern Expedition would then confront Hajun, who would attempt to kill them with the laws of the previous gods. Overcoming those, they manage to find and remove the Tumor without Hajun's knowledge. In a final showdown between the mad god and Habaki, Hajun is ultimately defeated once and for all. Powers & Abilities Hajun is known to be infinitely stronger than any other Hadou God. The Tumor Hajun possesses a tumor in the form of his deceased twin brother's consciousness. While Hajun's only desire is to be alone, the tumor's existence makes that impossible and while he has phantom sensations due to the tumor's presence, his own ego makes him unable to identify and eliminate it. This causes his desire for solitude to constantly grow stronger and stronger in an attempt to erase sensations he cannot identify, allowing his strength to increase infinitely. Manji Mandala -- Muryou Taisuu Hajun's Taikyoku, when activated will create a wave of destruction that will spread and eventually destroy everything even the Throne which is a metaphysical device. Overall his Taikyoku is the most deadly and most powerful. His Taikyoku has a few weaknesses such as it can be halted by Tenma Yato's law albeit it will influence living beings into being narcissistic and the law of the Tumor a complete opposite was able to override his law. Category:Hadou Gods Category:Gods Category:Dies Irae Pantheon Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters